1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot assembly in a sewing machine, essentially comprising a presser foot and a holder which detachably holds the presser foot.
2. Description of Prior Art
Japanese utility Model Publication No. 57-20143 shows a presser foot as having two opposite rises integrally connected to its press plate and a catch pin inserted in the apertures of the rises to span the inner space between the opposite rises. This structure requires two subsequent manufacturing steps, that is, a first step in which two opposite rises are integrally connected to the press plate; and a second step in which a catch pin is inserted in the apertures of the rises. This causes an increase of manufacturing cost, and still disadvantageously opposite rises are bent or broken from time to time when catch pins are inserted in the apertures of the opposite rises.
Also, when the presser foot assembly is raised above the cloth, the presser foot rotates about its pivot to lower or raise its tip, thereby causing the edge of its needle aperture to catch and sometimes break or bend the needle when undesired force is applied to the presser foot.